bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesla Club Elulu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40155 |no = 474 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 98 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 52, 55, 60, 65 |normal_distribute = 70, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 52, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75 |bb_distribute = 50, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 52, 60, 68, 76, 84, 92, 100, 108 |sbb_distribute = 30, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A young girl with the ability to control lightning. It's said that as she carried out experiments with the mechanical hammer she had created, small explosions could be heard coming from her studio. It has also been recorded that when the gods appeared she released an even greater explosion that leveled many of the gods' soldiers. There are rumors that this explosion was strategic, as afterwards Elulu appeared from it when a new hammer with which she laid waste to the army of the gods. |summon = There's nothing impossible in a world with thunder. Let's go! |fusion = Charge complete! I'll show you how hard my new hammer hits! |evolution = Now it's my hammer's turn! I'll paralyze all your enemies with fear! | hp_base = 3376 |atk_base = 1434 |def_base = 866 |rec_base = 1764 | hp_lord = 5111 |atk_lord = 2082 |def_lord = 1207 |rec_lord = 2203 | hp_anima = 5854 |rec_anima = 2005 |atk_breaker = 2280 |def_breaker = 1009 |atk_guardian = 1884 |def_guardian = 1405 |rec_guardian = 2104 |def_oracle = 1108 | hp_oracle = 4814 |rec_oracle = 2500 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Barrage Order |lsdescription = Huge increase in damage dealt during Spark & rarely fills BB gauge when attacking |lsnote = 50% boost to Spark damage, 40% chance to fill 3 BC when attacking |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Electric Shock |bbdescription = 6 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies & probable Injury effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 6 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Master of Invention |sbbdescription = 8 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, probable Injury effect, and slightly increases BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance to inflict Injury, 4 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40154 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}